enamorados en navidad
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: ella, ha sido el amor de toda su vida, el, ha sido el suyo, un poco de timidez, los ha frenado, pero quizás las fechas, puedan ayudarlos; este fic participa en el reto concurso navidad, de foro fanfiction.


Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Feliz navidad 2014, acá hay un regalo.

Este fic, participa en el reto concurso navideño de foro retos fanfiction y espero le guste a todo aquel que lea.

Debo regalar este fic y tengo 2 personas a quienes hacerlo, y acá van.

De Venezuela: me sigue en todos mis proyectos, en los de sailor moon, como en los de saint seya, y ha sido constante desde que llegó a mis fics, es para ti ¡tsukiimeprincess! Muchas gracias, siempre te lo he dicho, pero me gustaría regalarte este fic.

De Argentina: me sigue en mis proyectos sailor moon, desde que llegó, fiel admiradora de la familia de la luna negra y en especial de Diamante, ha sido fuente de alegría, para mi, cada vez que leo sus reviews ¡smilersx! Muchas gracias amiga, por fans como tu, vale la pena este oficio, que me llena de satisfacción cuando se, que le he alegrado la vida a alguien con mis historias.

En fin, no los entretengo mas, acá está ¡el fic!¡feliz navidad!

Enamorados en navidad.

La confesión.

Mientras un concierto de chopan suena, yo, el príncipe Zafiro Li, no hago mas que suspirar y suspirar, y suspirar, de amor, nos hemos quedado estas navidades en la tierra y aunque mi hermano sale con Serena, la princesa de la luna y mi hermana, sale con Endimiun, el príncipe de la tierra, y las sailors que pertenecen a nuestro equipo salen cada una con un chico, bueno, hay una que no lo hace, su nombre, Amy, la razón de mi existencia, estoy enamorado de ella, desde que la vi, cuando ella tenía 7 y yo 11, era la niña mas linda de la historia y ahora, que ella, tiene 14 y yo, 18 no hallo como decírselo, la amo, la amo.

-y Zafiro¿ no le has dicho nada a sailor mercury? Me pregunta mi hermano, lo miro –es obvio que no, estoy sentado aquí, tratando de pedírselo. Digo –lo mejor que puedes hacer, es confesárselo. Dice el, asiento.

-si genio ¿Cómo? Mi hermano alza las cejas, no es usual que yo, sea sarcástico.

-acércate, dile que la amas, y róbale un beso. Dice –eso te sirvió a ti, que eres una mezcla de atrevido y caballero, yo soy caballero y eso, no me sirve. Digo –una carta. Dice el.

-me da mucha pena. Digo ruborizado, el solo pensar que Amy la lea, me llena de vergüenza.

-ve a su casa y dícelo. Dice mi hermano –no, me da mucha pena hablarle. Digo mientras me incorporo del sofá y voy hacia mi dormitorio.

Quizás la idea de mi hermano, no sea tan mala ¡se lo diré! Seguro que si, saldrá bien, la miro pasar con mi cuñada en bicicleta –hola Serena. Saludo - ¡Zafiro! Exclama ella con alegría, nos queremos mucho, me abraza.

¿Cómo estás Serena? Pregunto –buenos días, Zafiro ¿A dónde vas? Pregunta ella, la miro –yo, solo esperaba que Amy y tu pasaran ¿A dónde se dirigen? Pregunto, ella sonríe –vamos hacia la casa de Lita, a ver películas. Asiento, Amy me mira.

-bu, buenos, días, Am, Amy. Digo, ella sonríe –bue, buenos días Zafiro. Es tan tímida como yo, no la quiero avergonzar, así que: me avergüenzo de avergonzarla, Serena me mira intrigada.

-es, espero, que, que pas, pasen un, un bue, buen día. Digo, Amy asiente.

-des, desde luego ¿tu que harás Zafiro? Me lleno de esperanza ¿querrá salir conmigo? Serena la mira.

- ¡vamos Amy!¡vamos tarde! Exclama, Amy asiente y se va detrás de Serena.

La serenata.

Suspiraba de tristeza faltando tan poco para navidad y yo, queriendo que Amy sea mía, mi novia, mi alma, mi todo, oh Nix ¡que hice para merecer tu desprecio! Al pasar por la sala, escucho ruido de besos y veo a mi pequeña Rini con su novio, suspiro, planeo ir a relajarme al jardín, pero el sitio está ocupado por otra pareja, mi hermano y mi cuñada, suspiro y voy hacia el único lugar que respetan ese par de antorchas, la biblioteca, en esta, encuentro al padrino de mi hermano.

-pequeño Zafiro, te ves acongojado. Me dice cuando levanta la mirada de su libro, asiento.

-oh Phanton, es que yo…amo a Amy, pero…no soy bueno declarándome y yo… el ríe.

-descuida pequeño Zafiro, menos mal que viniste a hablar con un expero, tengo la solución a tu problema. Abro los ojos.

- ¿ah si?¿cual? pregunto interesado.

-serenata, desde luego. Dice el feliz.

Me hallo con mi hermano, Rini y Phanton en la ventana del balcón de mi querida Amy, tomo aire, paso las manos por mis pantalones en un gesto nervioso ¡menos mal que siempre uso guantes! Estoy sudando demasiado, suspiro.

-vamos Zafiro, ni que te fueran a comer. Dice mi hermano, Rini ríe –se lo comerán, de otra forma si todo sale bien. La miro mal.

-son comentarios poco adecuados para una señorita. Phanton ríe jovial –son ciertos, dale hijo, da el tono. Mi hermano da el tono de la guitarra y Black Lady lo acompaña con una flauta transversa, cuando me toca entrar, lo hago mientras la voz se me va ¡estoy demasiado nervioso! Para compensarlo, Phanton entra con su voz de tenor, que ayuda a disimular mis idas de voz.

-"sabes que para darte tengo poco, quisiera pues el mundo aunque ni modo, pero puedo llenarte los oídos de todas mis canciones, no son mucho, las hice a punta de ilusiones" y así hasta culminar la canción, ella sale ¡que bella se ve en su pijama azul de vaquitas! Estoy anonadado y cuando voy a quedarme con la boca abierta, Phanton me pellizca y sigo cantando.

-oh Zafiro, que hermoso. Dice alagada, sonrío y canto otra canción con ayuda de Phanton, pero al culminar, veo como Diamante y Black Lady se miran, oh oh ¡no me gusta esa mirada!.

-es hora de algo mas sensual. Dice mi hermano, me hace a un lado y se pone en medio del sitio ¡oh no!:

-"bésale, bésale mucho como si fuera esta noche, la última vez, bésale, bésale mucho, que tiene miedo a perderte, perderte después…" cuando me recupero de la sorpresa, trato de cerrarle la boca, pero me atrapó astutamente en un campo de fuerza, cuando mi hermano termina, le sede el sittio a Rini, quien canta algo así como: "entrégate a lo que sientes, deja que tu cuerpo, se acostumre a su calor" etc, etc, ella se ruboriza, y no se quien de los 2 está mas avergonzado, mientras mis hermanos y Phanton, se felicitan.

De compras con las chicas.

Como dentro de poco serán las fiestas, hemos hecho 2 gupos para llevar a cavo, las compras de los egalos, el objetivo es adquirirlos todos en el gran centro comercial namimayorimo, estamos allí todos, mis cuñados, las chicas, mis hermanos, Phanton, el gran amor de mi vida y yo.

-bueno, henos todos aquí. Dice Mina –así es ¿por donde comenzaremos? Pregunta Lita –ni idea. Responde mi cuñada, mi cuñado ríe.

-lo mas inteligente,será dividirnos en parejas. Dice contento, Phanton asiente.

-así es, somos 10, lo mejor son 5 grupos de 2. Detiene a mi hermana, que iba a abrir la boca.

-no, no, no, 0 novios, yo me llevaré al pequeño Zafiro, Diamante, tu te irás con Rini. El asiente tranquilo.

-Serena con Amy, Rey con Endimiun, Lita con Mina, y ya estamos todos, en marcha, nos vemos en 3 horas con las compras. Dice y todos nos vamos al interior del centro comercial.

Phanton ha decidido que nos detengamos en una tienda de victoia secret - ¿no te gusta esto para tu novia pequeño Zafiro? Pregunta mostrando unas prendas íntimas muy sugerentes, me ruborizo.

¡Phanton!¡no vamos a! apenas, seremos novios. Digo todo rojo, el asiente –es verdad, te ahorcará con ellas, si se las regalas antes de ser novios, pero este…conjunto, navideño, a mi me hace pensar en tu chica como una sexy señora Claus y tu, un joven santa Claus. Quiero francamente vomitar, hay imágenes que no se deben poner en la cabeza de nadie, y la de santa Claus, fornicando con su esposa…es una de esas cosas que ¡no te quieres imaginar! El lo nota y suspira.

En fin, yo si le llevaré estas cosas a mi querida Rey. Dice, ya entiendo porqué pasamos por acá, suspiro de alivio y antes de Salir de la tienda, le compro un splash de baño, un vestido azul, una crema y un frasquito de antibacterial, contento con mis compras, arrastro a Phanton a una librería.

Por el camino, veo a Rey con Endimiun, entrar en una sex shop posiblemente para comprrar un camasutra, y algo mas para el padrino lujurioso de mi hermano, el cual, queriendo curiosear, estuvo a punto de dejarme solo.

-no. sueñes. Con. Ello. Digo reteniéndolo con telepatía, el bufa –pero… comienza.

-no. es. Navidad. Olvídalo. Se. Supone. Que será. Una. Sorpresa. No. lo arruines. El vuelve a bufar e intenta sin éxito liberarse de mi agarre, gruñe.

-de acuerdo pequeño Zafiro, vamos a la librería. Asiento y seguimos el camino, es una librería que este día, está subastando una primera edición de "el quijote de la mancha" y tras mucho empuje, he logrado adquirirla para mi Amy, sonrío.

-excelente, esto si será un gran regalo. Digo, Phanton sonríe –eso para tu chica, esto para la mía. Dice mostrando un libro.

-entrevista con el vampiro, si a Rey le gusta. Digo contento, mientras recorremos la librería.

Todo ha salido bien, pude comprar los regalos para mis hermanos, el resto de las chicas y mis cuñados, sin incidentes, gracias a Nix, el de Phanton fue un poco mas difícil de adquirir, le hice creer que quería un detalle de la sex shop y mientras el entraba a buscarlo, aproveché para lograr adquirir su regalo, todo salió a la perfección y ahora, estamos todos comiendo hamburguesas.

-ha sido un día genial. Dice mi cuñada, mi hermano asiiente mirándola –desde luego que si. Rini aprovecha el momento romántico para substraer papas de mi hermano, el se percata y le da una palmada en el dorso de la mano.

-por mano ligera. Dice, todos reímos –menos mal que es solo mano ligera. Dice Rey quien comparte papas con Phanton y lo acaricia por debajo de la mesa, Lita y Mina ríen.

-cuando culminemos, quisiera una foto con el mi Amy, me levanto enseguida para ir con ella a sacarla, lo hacemos exitosamente, pero cuando regresamos, nuestra comida ha desaparecido y debemos ir por hamburguesas nuevamente.

Declaración navideña.

Después de todo haber salido tan bien, por fin, es el día de navidad, hemos engalanado la mansión, realmente está preciosa, carámbanos,el árbol navideño, muérgago por todos lados, todo está precioso, incluso convencimos a Phanton de que se disfrazara de santa, realmente todo va a quedar excelente, el banquete, todo mundo, ha sido invitado, los padres verdaderos de las chicas, los que las han criado en su renacimiento, ha sido todo espectacular y por fin, ha llegado la hora.

Cuando mi Amy aparece, lo hace deslúmbrante, con un vestido rojo, que me deja sin aliento –oh si, que bella te ves Amy. Dice mi hermano galante, le dirijo una mirada de: "vete al infierno" ella se ruboriza.

-muchas gracias Diamante. Dice, Rini ríe detrás de nosotros, con un hermoso vestido rosa –has dejado mudo a Zafiro. Dice con calma, Amy sonríe –a mi me ha dejado muda, con su frag azul. Sonrío.

-te ves mas hermosa, que siempre, eres bella, pero hoy, tu belleza resalta la noche navideña. Ella se ruboriza, mi hermano me palmea.

-bien hecho Zafiro, así se hace. Dice, Phanton nos interrumpe –pueden dejar el cebo en la puerta, hay cola para entrar. Lo compruebo y avergonzado me quito de la puerta, los invitados pasan y comienza la fiesta, bailamos temas navideños, todo tipo de música, como siempre, la fiesta se desarrolla hermosamente.

-realmente todo ha quedado divino. Dice Mina con un vestido azul, Lita asiente con uno verde –estoy de acuerdo. Agrega, Rey quien lleva uno naranja, se besuquea con el padrino de mi hermano, de manera muy discreta, mi hermano hace lo propio con mi cuñada, quien lleva un vestido negro, y Rini, igual.

-vamos a la terraza. Le digo a Amy, ella asiente y vamos hacia allá.

La luna y las estrellas engalanan todo, y no se, cual es mas hermosa, si el paisaje nocturno, o la bella chica que me acompaña.

-Amy, Amy yo… comienzo, he hecho un gran esfuerzo para declararme y ahora, no me salen las palabras.

-Amy, yo, me enamoré de ti, desde que te vi, hace tiempo y me volví a enamorar cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, quisiera…yo quiero… en ese momento, Rini entra a la terraza.

- ¡hermano!¡ya vamos a dar los!...hem…ejem…les digo que esperen. Dice cuando le dirijo una de las miradas de mi hermano de: "corre porque te mato"; Amy me mira.

- ¿si Zafiro? Pregunta –estoy enamorado de ti y quiero, Amy, yo deseo, que seas mi novia y el centro de mi vida, te amo. Su sonrisa se despliega y es mas hermosa aún que la luna.

-oh Zafiro, yo también te amo, pero pensé que no te gustaba. Abro la boca impresionado –porque nunca decías nada. Niego.

-no lo decía, porque tu inteligencia y tu belleza, me dejan, siempre me han dejado mudo. Ella sonríe –si, si quiero ser tu novia, es un gran regalo de navidad. Asiento y con delicadeza tomo su mentón, nuestros ojos encontrándose.

- ¿puedo besarte? Pregunto, ella asiente y cierra los ojos, me acerco y la beso, con dulzura y calma, nos separamos y sonreímos.

-es la navidad mas bella de la vida. Dice, beso su frente –feliz navidad, mi amor. Le digo –feliz navidad, mi príncipe. Dice ella mientras nos abrazamos y vamos a ver los regalos, que gracias a Nix, le encantaron y Phanton, se veía genial con su traje de santa claus.


End file.
